Sol de medianoche
by PczZitoO
Summary: La vida de dame-Tsuna era monótona, sola, sin amigos, y el blanco de las burlas escolares. No tenia a nada a que aferrarse más que a sí misma; era un cielo oscuro, sin estrellas ni luna, un cielo vació. Pero la llegada de un italiano tal vez podría cambiar su visión del mundo, y de paso, enseñarle que el sol siempre brilla, incluso en el cielo más oscuro [UA] [AdultRxFem!27]


**¿Universo alterno? Seep, Gracias Byakuran ;-;**

 **¿Ooc? Variaciones por cambio de generó y universo**

 **¿RebornxFem!Tsuna o Fem!TsunaxReborn? I don't know** ~

 **¿Romance? ¿Relaciones más allá de tutor y estudiante? Tal vez** ~

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo hitman reborn! es obra original de Amano Akira-sama, yo solo tome prestados algunos personajes y cosas así. Historia sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

La portada fue extraída de la galería personal de Mizuki06 (DevianArt)

* * *

 **SOL DE MEDIANOCHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Tsuna odiaba ir a la escuela.

Lo detestaba por sobre todas las cosas. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera a su madre, ella siempre le obligaba a ir alegando que sería divertido, que sus amigos le esperaban ansiosos. Patrañas, no existían clases divertidas y tampoco tenía amigos que se preocuparan por ella. Tsuna solo era Tsuna, la dame de la clase y posiblemente de todo el colegio.

Las chicas se burlaban de ella y los chicos le gastaban bromas, algunas veces ni siquiera tenían que molestarse en meterle el pie, ella se caí solita, sin necesidad de ayuda. No era especialmente buena en nada, sus notas estaban por debajo de la media y apestaba en los deportes; era demasiado torpe, tímida y simple, todo lo que nadie quería. Su cabello no era lustroso y sedoso, su cuerpo no era curvilíneo como el de las chicas de su edad, no se arreglaba las uñas ni tampoco usaba bonitos accesorios y su ropa no era exactamente femenina. Sus rasgos incluso podrían considerarse infantiles. Nada atractivo.

Tsuna era todo lo contrario a Kyoko, la idol de la escuela y la feminidad encarnada. Sus gestos eran delicados al igual que sus rasgos, siempre cálida y amable, incluso con alguien como ella.

—A un lado dame-Tsuna

—Estorbas

Los empujones en sus costados casi le hicieron perder el equilibrio. No le dio tiempo de quejarse, los chicos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no escucharla, y aun cuando lo hicieran la ignorarían.

Hizo un mohín enfadada. Avanzó lentamente a Nami chuu, pero no lo suficiente para llegar tarde y ganarse un castigo por parte del comité disciplinario y su sádico prefecto. Hacer novillos era una idea tentadora, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para escaparse del colegio, no era valiente en lo absoluto. Odiaba su vida escolar, pero no lo suficiente para querer morir a manos de Hibari.

Los cotilleos en los pasillos eran pan de cada día, pero esa mañana especialmente parecían exaltar a sus compañeros como pocas veces. Cuando sacaba sus cosas de la taquilla pudo escuchar algunas palabras sueltas de un pequeño grupo de chicas a escasos pasos de ella.

Profesor. Nezo-sensei. Accidente.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que el hombre en cuestión no apareciera para impartir clase, después de todo la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se había encargado de hacer circular la noticia como pan caliente. Tsuna se había limitado a recostarse sobre el pupitre y mirar el cielo mientras sus compañeros charlaban a su alrededor, ignorándola como de costumbre. No disfruto ni cinco minutos cuando algunas bolitas de papel fueron a parar a su cabello y un avión se estrello a sus pies. Cuando lo desdoblo se encontró con un dibujo deforme de ella misma y la palabra DAME sobre su cabeza y varias flechas señalándola. Un pequeño grupo de compañeros se rieron al ver su reacción. Tsuna se recostó nuevamente sobre el pupitre con los brazos cruzados y el largo cabello como único escudo contra el mundo exterior.

Por eso detestaba ir a la escuela.

—o—

La clase se sumergió en un tenso silencio cuando el profesor suplente lanzo la tiza contra Yamamoto Takeshi al contestar erradamente el problema en la pizarra. El moreno había logrado esquivar el proyectil gracias a sus reflejos de beisbolista, pero eso no había evitado que la tiza se clavara en la pared posterior del aula como si fuera una bala.

El hombre que en un principio había sacado suspiros enamoradizos de sus compañeras y las miradas descontentas de los chicos, ahora parecía amenazante, con un aura poderosa y aplastante que dominaba al grupo entero. Tsuna se encogió en su sitio temiendo ser la siguiente, era pésima en matemáticas, peor que cualquier otro. Estaba muerta.

La mirada ónix barrió a todos y cada uno de ellos con tortuosa lentitud, saboreando el miedo en sus ojos. Una sonrisa misteriosa se instalo en su atractivo rostro cuando noto a la pequeña chica intentando fundirse con su asiento.

Su estancia en Nami chuu sería divertida

—o—

Tsuna lloró internamente.

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de la llegada de Reborn-sensei y ya había reprobado tres exámenes de los tres que había aplicado, al parecer disfrutaba ver sufrir a sus alumnos, especialmente a ella. No creía que fuera simple coincidencia que siempre la obligara a participar en clase; apretó la hoja de papel en sus manos al ver la gran y roja F, si seguía así reprobaría la materia y repetiría año.

—Yamamoto, Matou, Kagami, Sawada —llamó el italiano fijando su vista en cada uno. Algunos reaccionaron dando botes, Tsuna emitió un breve «Hiiiiiiii», y Yamamoto soltó una risa nerviosa —, quédense después de clases, tienen clases suplementarias —avisó guardando sus cosas.

Los nombrados asintieron más asustados que sorprendidos.

—Y no lleguen tarde —amenazó con una sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Tsuna dejo que su cuerpo se relajara cuando el hombre salió del aula. El aura que trasmitía era más abrumadora que la del propio Hibari Kyoya, y eso no le agradaba para nada; Sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar, ahora si estaba muerta, tremendamente muerta.

—o—

—Está mal —apuntó Reborn causando que Tsuna temblara como gelatina.

La pequeña chica palideció cuando la boca de un arma apunto su entrecejo. Reborn le miro desde arriba cuando se desplomó en el piso, completamente petrificada del miedo.

—¿R-Reborn s-sensei..?

—Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo con tu última voluntad —advirtió estrechando su mirada —, o muere

—Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee~

Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando el hombre de mirada obsidiana apretó el disparador.

En lugar de que una bala perforara su cráneo, un pequeño guante de boxeo salió disparado y ella terminó completamente sobre el suelo, con una marca roja en su frente.

Parpadeo conteniendo las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, aun incrédula a lo que había sucedido.

—Son blancas —dijo él, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Ella se incorporó rápidamente, cerrando las piernas y con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¡Está loco! —chilló con la mirada fija en el arma de juguete

Reborn le miro taciturno desde su posición. Dame-Tsuna era la única que quedaba en las clases suplementarias. Todos, incluido el despreocupado Yamamoto, habían logrado alcanzar el nivel del resto de la clase sin mayores inconvenientes, pero ella… Era todo un caso.

Ya entendía el porqué del mote que se cargaba.

—Me largo de aquí —dijo tomando sus cosas, dispuesta a alejarse de ese loco profesor.

¡Le había amenazado con un arma, un ARMA!

—Alto ahí dame-Tsuna —ordenó el italiano arrinconándola contra el pupitre.

Ella lo miró completamente roja, sintiéndose pequeña a su lado.

—R-Reborn —dijo con reproche, omitiendo el «sensei» que siempre agregaba.

El aludido sonrió al notar el error de ella, quien casi parecía expulsar vapor por las orejas. Se le notaba bastante incómoda, pero igual de nerviosa. Nada extraño, pensó al meditarlo; Sawada era un libro abierto, su rostro reflejaba todo lo que pasada por su cabeza.

—Me encargaré de tu enseñanza —la confianza rebosaba en él, acompañada por esa sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta a la castaña —, te haré una estudiante decente así tenga que llevarte a los extremos

Tsuna le miró horrorizada y más pálida que él papel

Eso solo podía significar un pase directo al infierno.

—o—

Miró con creciente terror las marcas rojas en la hoja de ejercicios.

De todos ellos solo dos le habían salido bien, y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Su primera reacción fue escapar, huir como la dame que era, pero antes de siquiera llegar al pomo de la puerta y de que el mismo Reborn la detuviera; se cayó de la forma más penosa posible. El italiano le miro desde su sitio, cómodamente adueñado de la cama de la chica, desde donde supervisaba sus estudios en casa. Sí, el hombre no solo era su profesor de matemáticas, sino también se había vuelto una especia de tutor personal, uno muy sádico.

—Arriba Dame-Tsuna —ordenó bebiendo de su expreso, cortesía de su madre —, sí no resuelves correctamente la siguiente hoja de ejercicios le dirás adiós a otra prenda —añadió ocultando una sonrisa satisfecha al verla alterada.

Tsuna se abrazó a sí misma como si eso pudiera protegerla, o evitar que más ropa le fuera quitada de encima.

Cerca del escritorio se encontraba su moño rojo, el chaleco azul y las medias; solo quedaba deshacerse de la blusa y de la falda, sin incluir la ropa interior; Con el paso del tiempo Reborn se había dado cuenta que surtían mejor efecto los actos vergonzosos que la propia violencia. Sawada aun le seguía temiendo a sus armas, pero no tanto como para poner la cara de terror de la primera vez. Era una lástima, esa era una de las expresiones de la chica que más había disfrutado. Esa, y su rostro avergonzado.

—Hiiii~ Eso es acoso, acoso te digo —refunfuño con una mueca de vergüenza.

—Llámalo como quieres, de todas formas tendrás que quitarte otra prenda.

Tsuna no se atrevió a rebatirle algo así como «No te atrevas» u «Oblígame», después de todo su auto proclamado tutor era muy capaz de hacer ambas cosas; en su lugar, gimió lastimeramente antes de obligarse a arrastrar los pies hacia el escritorio, donde varios libros y hojas le esperaban.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, incluso la respiración se le atoró en la garganta.

La hoja estaba completamente roja, cualquiera que la viera dudaría seriamente acerca de su color original, especialmente con tanta tinta roja regada por todas partes.

Retrocedió intimidada cuando Reborn le sonrió de forma cruel, divertida.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —inquirió, dándole a escoger la siguiente prenda que perdería.

Tsuna le miro aterrada y completamente roja, sus brazos sosteniendo firmemente su blusa contra ella.

—Entonces la falda será —asintió al notar su gesto.

Su alargada y oscura sombra se cernió sobre ella tan pronto terminó de decir esas palabras, Tsuna negó frenéticamente, cerrando las piernas por instinto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

El gritó femenino se escuchó por toda la manzana provocando que algunas aves alzaran vuelo, los perros ladraran y los gatos se escondieran silenciosamente.

Nana Sawada elevó la mirada en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de su hija, desde donde el grito había salido.

—Ara, ara, parece que se están divirtiendo —comentó, apoyando su palma sobre una de sus mejillas con gesto alegre, aun sosteniendo el cesto de la colada —. Esfuérzate Tsu-chan

—o—

Sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad al ver su nota.

Era una B ¡Una B! No una tremenda y roja F.

Tsuna la admiró como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en el mundo, completamente orgullosa de esa hoja de papel con una simple y ordinaria letra en él. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta sintió el impulso de ir con Reborn y contárselo, después de todo su enseñanza espartana era la causante de semejante milagro.

Una vez terminó la clase salió en su búsqueda.

«Debe estar en la sala de profesores» pensó entusiasmada, apretando la hoja contra su pecho.

Trotó por el pasillo alegre, saltando de la felicidad que la llenaba en ese momento, o al menos fue así hasta que se encontró con una imagen que la descolocó completamente.

Frente a sus ojos, el hombre de patillas rizadas le daba un beso digno de llamarse francés a la maestra de ingles del instituto, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo curvilíneo.

Su boca descendió mecánicamente y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. La hoja se le cayó de las manos. Se paralizó cuando el hombre le miró de reojo, provocando que la mujer también lo hiciera

—Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ —chilló cubriendo su enrojecido rostro con las manos —, y-yo no vi nada —agregó antes de tomar su examen y salir corriendo

Para ser mala en los deportes corría muy rápido, pensó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

.

.

.

.

.

Reborn la mataría, y si no lo hacía, ella misma se moriría de la vergüenza.

Por eso odiaba la escuela.

Todo lo que pasaba ahí solo le hacía sentir fatal. Le recordaba todo lo que no tenía en su vida y a su vez lo único que podría esperar recibir, Absolutamente nada.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos sin saber realmente porque se sentía vacía por dentro, no era como si hubiera tenido algo con que llenar su interior desde un principio. Ella siempre había estado vacía. Sintió algo mojar sus palmas y para su propia sorpresa se dio cuenta de que eran lagrimas.

—¿Pero qu—?

Y nuevamente ahí estaba su suerte de dame.

Primero fue una gota, luego un gran y largo chorro de agua. Por inercia elevo la mirada; aun poseía esa expresión de incredulidad cuando vio a un par de chicas reírse de ella en su cara y tomarle fotos desde el segundo piso.

—Lo siento, no te vimos —se disculpó una, habría que ser ciego para no ver su expresión de fingida pena

La castaña bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo.

Estaba completamente empapada, incluso dentro de sus zapatos había agua. El examen del que tanto estaba orgullosa se deshizo en sus manos.

Por eso detestaba la escuela.

—o—

Soltó un fuerte estornudo.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Había pescado un resfriado.

Con desgana se froto la nariz en un intento de mantener sus fluidos nasales a raya. Su uniforme aun se secaba y ella estaba en la enfermería envuelta en una manta, con el uniforme de gimnasia como único repuesto.

Al menos tenía razón suficiente para tomarse el resto del día.

Había decidido dormir un rato cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al profesor suplente de matemáticas y a su autoproclamado tutor particular, Reborn; Tsuna se encogió en su sitio y se cubrió completamente con las mantas que la enfermera le había dado. Cuando el italiano corrió las cortinas que daban acceso a su cama ella ahogó uno de sus típicos grititos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —exigió saber al retirar las mantas de un tirón. Su mirada obsidiana se volvió fría, calculadora.

Tsuna se sintió intimidada ¿Por qué parecía enojado con ella? ¡No había hecho nada!

—Sí hablas de lo que no sucedió en el pasillo y que por supuesto no vi, porque nunca sucedió… —comenzó, pero cerró la boca cuando él le dio una mirada mortal.

—Habló de esto —comentó señalándola

Tsuna ladeo la cabeza sin entender a donde iba la conversación

Reborn entornó los ojos y la tomo del rostro haciendo que ella diera un bote.

Fue hasta que él pasó sus pulgares por sus mejillas que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Estaba llorando.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar.

—No fue nada —se apresuró a contestar soltándose de su agarre y secando ella misma sus lágrimas.

—Habla Dame-Tsuna

—No lo sé —admitió tratando de que su voz no se quebrara —, el examen, el beso, el agua —lloró dejando salir más y más lágrimas e hipidos

Él la miró sin entender de qué rayos hablaba. Ella lloraba y lloraba como si fuera una cría, aferrándose a sí misma. No tenia de que más sostenerse, no había amigos que la reconfortaran, que le ayudaran a disipar su dolor, sus penas, y mucho menos que secaran sus lagrimas. No tenía nada. Absolutamente nada. Era un cielo oscuro, sin estrellas ni luna, un cielo vacio.

Estaba sola, algo rota y hundida hasta lo más profundo de su propia miseria; derrumbándose como una torre de naipes.

Cuando Reborn llegó al aula a impartir la clase se había encontrado con el más reciente rumor del instituto. Dame-Tsuna había recibido un baño con agua sucia, cortesía de unas estudiantes de segundo. La noticia, lejos de causar disgusto e indignación, provocó la risa y burlas de la gran mayoría; No era secreto el trato que recibía de algunos compañeros, él lo había visto de primera mano durante las clases; cuando no era ignorada era el blanco de burlas, burlas que ella aguantaba silenciosamente, con el rostro abajo. No resaltaba en ningún aspecto, solo en su infinita torpeza, lo que solo generaba aun más burlas.

Tsuna temblaba con las mejillas rojas, las lagrimas trazando su camino por todo su rostro hasta perderse en la manta con la que se envolvía; luciendo pequeña, triste y solitaria.

Fue entonces que él entendió.

Dejo de llorar cuando la cama se sacudió repentinamente, producto de una patada; elevó sus acaramelados orbes encontrándose con la mirada desdeñosa de Reborn.

—Si solo vas a auto compadecerte entonces largo de mi vista —dijo con voz fría, la mandíbula apretada

Se estremeció cuando noto el odio de él al verla desde su posición erguida, digna (todo lo contrario a ella). La mirada obsidiana tan afilada como una navaja.

Él odiaba a esa Sawada Tsunayuki. Débil, derrotada e impotente. Envuelta en sus propias inseguridades y miedos, en su oscuridad.

—Si odias tanto tu estado actual entonces haz algo para cambiarlo. Deja de ser patética Dame-Tsuna

Ella se encogió con cada palabra dicha, sintiéndose más y más pequeña ante la mirada dura de Reborn.

—Pero soy débil, no tengo fuerza —respondió agachando la mirada, con las manos aun apretando sus costados.

La manta que la envolvía se elevó en el aire cuando el hombre de patillas rizadas la arrancó de un tirón de ella, dejándola descubierta. Tsuna le miró asustada cuando la tomó bruscamente de los brazos deshaciendo su abrazo, rompiendo su único escudo contra el mundo.

—Entonces aférrate a mí. Aférrate como si fuera tu salvavidas, aférrate a mí con tu última voluntad —ordenó, clavando su oscura mirada en la acaramelada de ella.

Fuerza, él tenía mucha de ella.

Ella había agotado la suya.

¿Entonces, estaba bien tomar algo de la de él...?

Inconscientemente se sostuvo de los antebrazos masculinos; perdiéndose en ese deslumbrante sol que se alzaba sobre el vasto y oscuro firmamento, manteniendo a raya la oscuridad que moraba dentro de ella y amenazaba con consumirla.

El llanto se había marchado y solo el rastro de las lágrimas quedaba. Apretó sus dedos fuertemente en torno a los brazos de Reborn, siguiendo sus palabras. Aceptándolo como el sol de su oscuro cielo, dejando que su luz la bañara y curara sus heridas; aceptando su fuerza y determinación como la suya propia.

Tsuna se permitió asentir, dejando que un brillo extraño resplandeciera en su mirada; un bonito y cálido matiz anaranjado, como el color del amanecer. El italiano sonrió al notarlo, la voluntad de ella paso de ser cenizas a una llama pura y brillante. Una voluntad que prometía ser inquebrantable y duradera.

Reborn disiparía la soledad, la tristeza y las penas; prometía un futuro resplandeciente, lejos de esa visión miserable que ella tenía de la vida.

El era la prueba de que no estaría nunca más sola.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡No lo puedo creer! LOL**

 **La inspiración es una puta ¡maldita bastarda!**

 **Se supone que debería estar escribiendo un especial para noche de brujas, pero termine escribiendo esto —¡Musa bastarda!—, que por cierto ¡Es jodidamente hermoso! ;3; (a mi punto de vista). Es mi primera vez escribiendo AdultRxFem!27, pero debo admitir que me encantó.**

 **Manejar a Reborn fue divertido, pero creo que le falto más sadismo; me fue difícil no arrastrarlo a un ambiente rosa, azucarado y lleno de amor, cosa tremendamente imposible si mi adorable Tsu-chan esta envuelta. Aún así me gusto, estoy satisfecha.**

 **Quedó como un especie de what if..? en un universo no controlado por Byakuran xD**

 **Pero lo que más adoré fueron los aspectos canon que aborde inconscientemente ¡fuck yeah! Lo adoro *abraza sus hojas llenas de sangre y sudor con amor*. Musa, dame más de esto(?)**

 **Well** ~

 **Muchas gracias por leer, me hacen feliz ;u;**

 **Pc fuera.**

 **Paz :v**

 **¿Un review?**


End file.
